


One Last Night

by ephemeres



Category: Original Work
Genre: Barebacking, Begging, Creampie, Crying, Cunnilingus, Daddy Kink, F/M, Forced Orgasm, Infidelity, Maledom/Femsub, Manipulation, Multiple Orgasms, Parent/Child Incest, Past Child Abuse, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Behavior, Rape, Shame, Victim Blaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 17:15:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16330244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ephemeres/pseuds/ephemeres
Summary: When Laura brings her fiancé home to meet her parents, she finds out that her dad isn't ready to let her go. Not before he gets to spend one last night with her.





	One Last Night

"I still can't believe we have to sleep in separate rooms," Justin says, for what feels like the millionth time since they got here. They're in the guest bedroom that Justin's being made to sleep in, and from the start, he hasn't been shy about expressing how much he dislikes the situation. To her, at least. "I mean, we're engaged. It's kind of ridiculous."

Laura's getting tired of saying _I told you, Daddy's just old-fashioned_ over and over again, so this time she gives him a sly smile. "If it's such a big deal to you, why don't you go find Daddy and _ask_ him to put us in the same room?"

He looks shocked. "Are you joking? He'd kill me."

"Yeah, I know," Laura says. "So just let it go, 'kay? Like, I had to beg on the phone for an hour before he even agreed to let you in the house. He was all, 'Maybe it would be better if that young man got a hotel room.' And I was like, 'Daddy! Justin is my fiancé, I can't just make him stay in a _hotel room_ if he's going to be meeting you and Mom.' And then he was trying to lawyer his way out of it...you know how it goes."

Justin doesn't look happy about any of it, so she reaches over and takes his hand.

"Oh, come on, babe," she says. "Use your imagination! You can totally sneak over to my room once everyone goes to bed. It'll be even more fun because we're technically not supposed to be doing it. Like, my parents know we have sex, but they don't want to make it easier for us or seem like they're condoning it. You get it, right?"

"It's not even that," Justin says. "Now I think about it, I'd feel weird having sex in your parents' house. It's just...I get the feeling your dad really doesn't like me?"

"Oh, Justin. He's never liked any of my boyfriends. He's just...overprotective. That's the way he is." She's a bit worried Justin might start asking her how to make Daddy like him, and she doesn't want to have to break it to him that Daddy will never, _ever_ like him, so she changes the subject. "But my mom likes you! Isn't she the greatest?"

At last he smiles a little. "Yeah, your mom's nice."

They sit there on the bed talking for a while. Laura's hoping she can sway him from that whole thing about it being weird to have sex in her parents' house – seriously, she doesn't think she'll be able to last a _whole week_ without sex just because he has some sort of hang-up about it. But if it's ever happening, it's probably not happening tonight, since he starts yawning adorably after a while, so they kiss each other goodnight and she goes to her room.

Her parents tried to leave it just the way it was before she went to college, but she's been doing some redecorating whenever she's here for the holidays, so now it looks more like the bedroom of a twenty-two year old woman and not a teenage girl. 

She takes a bath and puts on a pink chemise, then slips on a robe over it. She can't sleep just yet – she still hasn't spent any private time with Daddy.

She finds him easily in his study. Mom never comes in here, and the housekeeper only ever comes in to clean when Daddy isn't around, which means Laura's the only one allowed to come in and disturb Daddy when he's working.

When she enters, he's sitting in his armchair and reading through some papers with a frown on his face that would probably make Justin run away screaming. Then he looks up and sees her, and it's like his face lights up. "Princess. Come in."

"Hi, Daddy," Laura says. She closes the door behind her. "What're you working on? Is it important?"

"It's always important," he says tiredly, then puts the papers aside and smiles at her. "But you're more important. Have a seat."

Laura gets the feeling he might mean for her to sit down on the couch that's also in the room, or maybe the other chair. She's in a mood to tease, though, so she comes right over and takes a seat on his lap.

He clears his throat and pushes his glasses up his nose. "Princess...I think you're a bit too old for that. Wouldn't you agree?"

"Nope!"

He sighs resignedly. "Well, okay." He can tell her no when it comes to a lot of things, but there are some fights she'll always win. He's already put his arm around her. It makes her feel so protected, especially given the difference in their sizes – she's petite, and he's so tall and broad. It makes her feel like a little girl again.

Laura sits there, just enjoying being with him. He starts playing with her hair.

"I like the new platinum blonde," he says. 

"Ugh, it's such a pain to get it done," Laura says. "Why couldn't I be a natural blonde like Mom?" She inherited her mother's light complexion instead of her father's tan skin with its honey undertones, but the dark hair and dark eyes are all him.

"Is that why you did it? To look more like your mother?"

She rolls her eyes. "Daddy, when have you _ever_ heard of a girl trying to be more like her mom? Like, _ever_?"

He laughs. "Point taken. If it helps any, you don't look all that much like her."

"I don't?"

"No. When I look at you, all I see is my princess." He casually squeezes her thigh. "My little girl."

He goes quiet, and then she becomes aware of something poking her. When she looks at him, he's gazing at her like he wants to kiss her. Or possibly more.

"Daddy," Laura chastises him.

"What did you expect to happen when you sat in my lap?"

Well...exactly that. But she only meant to tease him, honestly. Not for him to look at her like he's fully planning on acting on it, like she's a tasty steak dropped in front of a hungry lion.

"It was just for fun," she says.

"Hmm. Not even a kiss, then?" 

"Daddy, you know we agreed we wouldn't do that anymore," Laura says.

"You're right." He sighs. "We agreed we wouldn't once you left for college."

They'd kept to that agreement – mostly. They'd only slipped up once, and that was sophomore year. She'd come home for Christmas, and he'd snuck into her room after Mom went to bed. Laura thinks he might have been tipsy, but she doesn't know for sure. She was half-asleep at the time, and he didn't say anything, just ate her out while she moaned confusedly and came all over his face.

"Besides, I'm engaged," Laura says. "I have Justin."

"Ah, yes." He frowns. "Justin."

"Why won't you just give him a chance?"

"As far as I'm concerned, I _am_ giving him a chance by offering to let him stay in my home. I could just as easily have left him to fend for himself on the streets."

"No, you wouldn't have."

"Oh, I absolutely would have. But you were very convincing." He kisses the top of her head. "You're a spoiled little princess, you know that?"

"I know." She grins up at him.

He smiles back, then immediately turns serious. "I still think you're too young to get married. You're only twenty-two."

"Oh my god."

"I'm serious, Laura."

"Oh, so now you care about what's age-appropriate?"

The arm around her tightens almost imperceptibly. His face is expressionless. "What are you implying, Laura?"

"You know what I'm implying," she says, but she tries her hardest to make it clear to him that she's just being playful. From the way he's looking at her, she's not sure he gets it.

"Everything that happened back then happened because _you_ asked for it," he says. "You knew exactly what you were doing. Just like you know what you're doing right now."

"That was just a joke, Daddy," Laura says. "Of course I knew what I was doing." 

"I'm just trying to make sure there's no historical revisionism going on here," he says. "We both knew it was wrong, but we both wanted it. Isn't that right, baby girl?" Somehow his hand has found its way onto her thigh again, and he squeezes it gently. 

Part of Laura – the part between her legs – is starting to think it would be a lot better if his hand was touching her on her bare skin instead of over her robe, and she needs to squash that part of her right fucking now. So she says, "You're right! And you're also right that it was wrong, and that's why we're not doing it anymore, isn't it?"

"Oh, I wouldn't be so sure about that. With you sitting on my lap like that, I'm not sure I can tell the difference between right and wrong anymore." He casually slips his hand inside her robe, and– there. Bare skin. His large hand is so warm; his thumb is stroking her inner thigh. 

She's frozen, and she can't tell if it's because of excitement or fear.

He leans in close to her. "Unless you'd like to take your chances, maybe it's time for you to go to bed?" The words come out as a low growl in her ear, and she shivers.

"Bed!" she blurts out. "I'm– I'm going to bed."

She thinks he looks disappointed, but then he takes his hands off her and it's like she can breathe easily again. She gets up off his lap.

"Your choice," he says. "Goodnight, Princess."

She smiles at him. "Goodnight, Daddy."

*

Laura's falling asleep when she hears the door to her room open.

"Justin?" she whispers. Maybe he took the whole sneaking around thing to heart after all.

The door closes. She hears the sound of the lock clicking. That's what makes her open her eyes, but it's all pitch black.

"It's me, Princess," he says.

"Daddy?" She sits up.

He switches on her bedside lamp, so now she can see him. 

"I was planning to go straight to bed after I finished my work, but our conversation back there gave me quite a lot to think about," he says. "And I realized that, if I have to give you over to that boy...I think I'm being quite reasonable by wanting to have you one last time."

"What?" This is not happening.

"Just for one night," he says, using the voice he uses when he's trying to soothe her. "One night and it'll be like old times." He sits down on the edge of the bed. "Give Daddy a kiss."

She tries to turn her face away, but he grabs her chin and turns her face towards him.

"Don't be unreasonable, Laura," he says. "You've done this before."

"But I don't want to," she says. "I'm engaged."

"You're engaged," he agrees, his voice low. "But that means nothing to me. Remember how we always used to say I'm your father, so it's different? You're my daughter. You'll always be mine, and that means I can do whatever I want with you." He tilts her head up, bringing his face closer to hers. "Kiss me."

She leans in and kisses him. It's so familiar it sickens her, remembering all the other times they've done this. The times she'd come back from school and slip into his study while Mom was at work, and they'd kiss until he couldn't bear it anymore and fucked her over his desk. She used to like it back then. It had seemed fun.

She doesn't like it now. She tries to keep it close-mouthed, but he's not having any of it. His tongue invades her mouth, seeking out the places it already mapped out so many years ago. It's familiar but it's all wrong at the same time. It was wrong even back then, of course – even then she knew that it wasn't normal to French kiss her dad – but at least then she _wanted_ it. Back then he never touched her unless she wanted him to.

Now he's doing what he wants, and he couldn't seem to care less whether she wants it too.

She's kissing back out of habit, but then she starts crying as it really sinks in. He immediately stops, and for a moment she thinks he might recognize he's gone too far and stop – but then he starts shushing her and kissing the tears off her face.

"It's all right, Princess," he whispers. "You can take a minute to calm down if you need to."

"I don't want this, Daddy," she says helplessly. 

"You never minded before," he says. "And don't use that boy of yours as an excuse. I'm married to your mother, yet you were more than happy to take my cock back then because we both knew it didn't count. What's changed now?"

"I..."

"No, that can't be it." He kisses her again. "Is this what they taught you in college, Princess? How to play hard to get so that a man will want you more?" He chuckles. "It's working. Why else would you tease me by sitting on my lap like that?"

He pushes her down onto the bed and forces another bruising kiss on her, and this one seems to go on forever. With her eyes squeezed closed, Laura tries to pretend it's Justin kissing her, but she can't do it. The way Daddy kisses – no boy has ever kissed her like that, rough and powerful like he's claiming her, like he's dominating her, like he _owns_ her.

He sits up off her and unbuttons his shirt while she gasps for breath. It gets flung to the side.

"Take that off, Princess," he says, now undoing his belt buckle. "Or I'll rip it off myself."

She obeys without even thinking. Her chemise joins his clothes on the floor.

He gets on top of her and kisses her again. She tries to tell herself she's not getting turned on. The only reason the nipples he's currently teasing with his fingers are hard is because it's cold out. She doesn't feel anything between her legs.

He kisses his way from her mouth to her jaw to her neck, where he suddenly starts biting and sucking. She cries out in dismay.

"Not there," she begs. "Please don't leave a mark, Daddy, not where Justin can see."

"You can cover it with makeup, can't you?" 

He won't hear anything more out of her, so she just lies there while he works away at every inch of her throat until she's sure it's just going to be one big bruise in the morning. Is it too early to wear turtlenecks?

Her breasts get the same treatment, his mouth hot and greedy on them as he claims his territory. She used to love it when he did this – it felt like their secret, like she could walk around in front of everyone without them knowing that he'd marked her. 

She's been trying to stay quiet so far, but she can't help but moan when he sucks on her nipple. She's always been extra sensitive there, and he _knows_ it.

He flicks out a tongue to lick her nipple. When she looks down at him, his mouth is pulled into a smirk. "I knew you wanted this, Princess," he says.

Telling him no won't work. It's easier to just pretend. Just let him think what he wants.

He puts his hand between her legs, and she shudders.

"Oh, you're so wet for me, Laura," he says. "Your fiancé sleeping just a few rooms away, and here you are, pussy all wet for your daddy. You prefer the way I kiss and touch you, don't you? He's not nearly as good as I am."

She doesn't want to agree and encourage him, but he pinches her nipple until it hurts and she squeals. "Yes, Daddy."

And it's true, is the worst part. Justin never managed to turn her on the way Daddy does. No man ever has.

"My poor baby," he says, and kisses her stomach. Then lower. "Does Justin eat your pussy every day like he should?"

"No, Daddy," she whimpers. 

He looks up at her. "How often?"

"He...he says he doesn't like the taste..."

Maybe she shouldn't have been honest. From the look on his face, she should be worried for Justin.

"Is that so," Daddy says, his voice dark and low. "Well. Maybe that's a good thing. It just means you need my mouth even more."

Then he lowers his head and starts lapping at her cunt. Laura didn't ask for this, but she can feel her head swim with confused arousal – because the truth is, now that he's doing it, she feels like she _did_ need his mouth. Oh, God, it's so good. Justin went down on her only as foreplay, never for too long – but Daddy's licking her out like he fully intends for her to come on his tongue, no matter how long it takes. And she doesn't think it's going to take too long.

She can't even make the choice to stifle her moans because he's going to pull them from her no matter what. Looking down at her father's head between her legs, Laura's forced to confront one truth: he knows her body better than she does. Even now, he knows just how and where to lick and suck, and for how long, and she's coming apart under his mouth and she doesn't have a damn say in the matter.

She's so close, so so close, legs trembling and toes curling with pleasure – but then, when she wants him the most, he stops.

"Beg for it, Laura," he says. "Beg me to let you come."

She lets out a confused groan, which is the most she can do right now, but he seems to be serious about it; he presses a wet kiss to the inside of her thigh, so close and yet so confusingly far from where she wants him that she can feel her clit throb in response.

"Please – please let me come, Daddy," she says.

"You're a smart girl. You can do better than that." Another kiss, this one a little closer. "If you don't beg, you don't get to come."

"No!" she says. "No, Daddy, please, I–" A sob escapes her throat. "Please, Daddy, I need to come, please let me come oh _please._ Lick my pussy, please, Daddy, I need your mouth on me."

"Good girl. Keep doing that if you want to come." He lowers his head back down and starts lapping at her again and she starts crying, tears leaking from her eyes as she's begging and pushing her pussy against his mouth. 

Her orgasm feels like she's exploding, and she moans and sobs and arches against him. She can feel his lips pull into a grin against her as she comes.

He kisses the inside of her thigh again, wiping off his mouth. "What do we say?"

"T-thank you, Daddy," she whispers. "You're so much better than he is."

"You're welcome, Princess." He moves up to kiss her, and she tastes herself on him. He used to like it when she made a show of licking her juices off his lips after he ate her out, so she does that now. He groans with pleasure.

She's already falling back into those old patterns of theirs. She should be saying no, but she isn't. 

"See, you're enjoying this," he says. " _I'm_ the one who made you a woman, Laura. Not some idiotic frat boy. I'm the one who showed you how good your body can feel. I was your first kiss. I took your virginity. That means you're mine."

"I'm yours," she repeats dutifully.

Amusement gleams in his eyes. "What did you tell that boy of yours when he asked you who your first was?"

"I...I told him it was some boy in high school."

"Hmm. I think he'd be a bit surprised to find out that it was me," Daddy says. "Not only that, but you initiated it. You can't pretend you were an innocent girl who didn't know what you were doing. You knew exactly what you were doing."

"You're right...I did." Oh, God, she can't tell Justin the truth. He can never know. Nobody can know. They'll all be disgusted by her. 

"Don't worry," he says soothingly. "It's our secret." He cups her tit in his large hand. "Do you want to ride my cock, Princess?"

"Yes, Daddy."

He lies back down so she can straddle him. She feels like she's going through this in autopilot now – her body remembers what to do. She used to love this position because it made her feel like she was in control, but at the same time not. Her petite body, riding her daddy's cock.

She slides down onto him. He's big, so much bigger than Justin, it feels like her little cunt is stretching around him as his cock goes in. 

"Look me in the eye, Princess," he says.

She does. Her face is flushed with shame and embarrassment, and she's sure he can see it even in the dim light.

"If Justin could see you now," Daddy says, and squeezes her ass. "So eager to fuck yourself on Daddy's cock. And your mother...what would she think?"

The mention of Mom makes her look away, but of course he turns her face towards him again.

"Don't look away from me," he says. "You're fucking your father. Don't forget that for even a second."

"I– I won't." She rolls her hips experimentally. God, it's inside. She can't believe it's inside her again. Her father's cock, deep inside her pussy.

She finds her rhythm and they fuck in silence, him grinding up against her and grunting, and her moaning softly when it starts to feel good. Then she hears footsteps outside the door and freezes.

Someone tries the doorknob.

_Justin,_ she realizes with a sinking sensation. It has to be.

"Laura?" he calls. "Babe, are you up?" Soft knocking.

She can't move, she can't breathe. Her eyes are transfixed on Daddy's face because she doesn't dare to look away until he gives her permission to.

He doesn't look worried. He's smirking.

It feels like a billion years pass before Justin decides she's asleep, and his footsteps fade off into the distance. 

The moment she's sure he's gone, Laura sobs, "I can't do this, Daddy. Just let me stop and lie down." She slides off his cock and slumps to the side.

"Oh, baby girl, it's okay," Daddy says. "I understand."

"You...you do?" 

"Yes," Daddy says. "Just lie down."

He sits up and strokes her hair while she lies down and closes her eyes.

"You see, I understand it perfectly," Daddy says. "You felt like you were being unfaithful to Justin by riding my cock because you were the one initiating. So all I have to do is take the choice out of the equation. That way you won't feel guilty anymore."

He's suddenly pinning her wrists.

"Oh my God," she says.

He slides his cock back into her and starts fucking her.

"No..." She tries to push him away, but all that accomplishes is that she ends up raising her hips to meet his thrusts. He's pounding into her, there's no other word for it, holding her down while he slams his cock into her. 

"Your pussy tells me you're enjoying this," he says in a low voice.

She can't lie. She can't pretend otherwise, not from the sounds that are coming from her pussy as he fucks her. She gets wet with Justin, but not like this. 

He guides both her hands above her head so he can pin her wrists with one hand, and he slides two of his fingers into her mouth. She closes her eyes and sucks on them as he fucks her because she knows that's what he wants. She thinks he might like the way her moans and whimpers are stifled around them.

"I still have you trained so well," he breathes, and replaces his fingers with his mouth. Oh, fuck, she's going to come. He's kissing her the same way he's fucking her, his mouth desperate and eager on hers. He knows she loves kissing during sex because he's the one who showed her, and the way his hips are stuttering, putting more pressure on her clit–

God, no. She can't come from this. He's holding her down so he can use her like she's a fucktoy. There's no way she can come from that.

And yet she can already feel the heat unfurling between her legs, and he fucks her through her orgasm as her pussy clenches and spasms around his cock, him licking into her mouth without any regard for the fact that she's gone slack-jawed and is gasping instead of kissing him back. He swallows all her panting and moaning.

Her pussy feels rubbed raw after her orgasm, her clit aching sharp and sensitive, but he's still thrusting away. He's close, though, she can tell.

He stops kissing her at long last. "Fuck," he groans. "I'm so close, baby girl."

"Don't come in me," she begs. "Please, Daddy, I'm not– I'm not on–"

She's not on birth control right now. He's not wearing a condom.

"You can come anywhere else," she says, as his groans get louder. "Come on my face, Daddy. Or my tits. Or in my mouth, I'll let you fuck my throat, I'll be so good, I'll take your cock all the way down–"

He slows down. "Shh, Princess. I'll pull out before I come."

She feels reassured for all of five seconds. Then he starts fucking her again in earnest, and he's coming, and his cock is buried in her to the hilt and his come– she can feel his come, warm as it floods the place between her legs. His come is inside her. He came inside her pussy.

Daddy looks down at her, his face expressionless. "Oops."

He's still not letting go of her wrists, and she realises as she lies there with his softening cock inside of her that he's doing his best to make sure his come stays inside her. His come inside his daughter's pussy.

"Why would you do that?" she whispers.

He kisses her on the lips. It's almost sweet and chaste. "Because you're mine," he says. He finally pulls his cock out, and his come starts trickling out of her. "Oh, baby girl, you made such a mess. Do you want Daddy to clean you up with his mouth?"

He gets between her legs and starts licking away before she can even give an answer, and she just lies there frozen in disgust at herself. Not even the uncomfortable feeling of having her oversensitized pussy licked can distract from just how goddamn awful it feels. She came for him. Her fiancé’s sleeping a few doors down, and here she is letting her _father_ eat his own come out of her pussy. Not for the first time, even.

Daddy looks up at her. "Princess, do you remember when we used to play that game where we'd try to see how many times you could come before you got tired of it?"

Oh, she remembers. He'd hold her down and make her come with fingers and tongue and cock and vibrator until she was an exhausted giggling mess begging him to stop. Back in those days he actually listened when she told him to stop – after being told once or twice. 

"Are we playing again," she says.

"That's right," he says. "Two down. Let's see if we can go for a third..."

He's pushed past the initial discomfort of having her pussy stimulated after an orgasm, now – to her horror, it's started to feel good again. He's been toying with her until now, keeping away from her clit, but now he can tell that he's gotten her properly warmed up again, he latches his mouth onto her clit and starts to suck it hard.

Her orgasm hits without any warning – it's like an explosion of heat in her cunt out of nowhere, and she can't help it, she _squeals_. Daddy doesn't care, of course, just keeps going through even though it hurts.

"Daddy, stop. It hurts now."

Finally he does. "Now the fourth one," he says, and looks up at her. Then he shoves two fingers into her cunt and starts fucking her with them.

Oh, God. He was serious about this whole thing.

As it turns out, he manages to make her come again. And again. And again. After a while it starts to feel like maybe this is happening to someone else – all the feelings blur into each other, leaving nothing but a vague awareness of fingers pumping in and out of her cunt, or a tongue on her clit, all while she's making the appropriate noises. Sometimes he kisses her while he fingers her, just to break it up. Maybe she kisses back. She doesn't know. How long has it been?

"Princess," Daddy says. He hasn't talked to her once while he was making her come over and over again, so the word suddenly jerks her back to the awareness that he's gazing up at her, his face between her legs. "You did so well, baby girl. You've come for me seven times tonight."

Seven times. Seven fucking times.

He kisses her inner thigh. "My cock is hard again," he says. "You've been such a good girl, you get to choose what position I fuck you in. What do you want, sweetheart? I'll give you anything."

She doesn't even really think about it. She rolls over onto her front and gets on her hands and knees.

He chuckles darkly. Then he slams his cock into her and starts fucking her hard.

"Oh, you love it when Daddy fucks you like this," he grunts. "Isn't that right, Laura?"

For a moment she manages to hope that he'll let her hide in her own head again, pretend it's happening to someone else like she pretended with all those other orgasms – but then he reaches over and squeezes her tits like he wants to crush them in his hands.

Tears spill down her cheeks. "Yes, Daddy."

He doesn't let go. "Say it."

"I love your cock, Daddy. No one else makes me feel as good as you do. Ah – oh _fuck,_ it feels so good–"

She wishes it was just a lie for his sake, but it's not. His balls are slapping against her clit, over and over again. Her daddy's balls. Against her clit. Fuck, that sound– His big cock plunging in and out of her wet cunt, so soaked and open for him–

"Oh, fuck, you really like that," he grunts. The place between her legs is deliciously hot with friction, dripping down to her inner thighs, tightening around her father's cock...

The slap of skin on skin tips her over the edge to orgasm, heat flaring in her cunt at the point where his balls and cock connect against her flesh. All coherent thought leaves her mind as she clenches and clenches and clenches around him. His hands tighten on her tits hard enough to bruise, and she cries all through her orgasm, tears running down her face as the tingles in her pussy drive out every thought in her mind.

"Fuck," he moans. "Fuck, oh god, baby girl–"

He's coming _again,_ fuck, he's flooding her pussy with his come. She can feel it inside her, all hot and sticky. And he just stays there, his cock shoved up her cunt to make sure his come stays inside her.

Laura's hands and knees tremble.

At last, he pulls his cock out of her with a moan. His come starts to trickle down her thighs.

"Turn over, baby girl," he says softly.

She collapses onto her front and turns over for him. Her pussy is still warm and wet with the effects of what he did to her. He lowers himself onto her and kisses her softly, like he's her boyfriend and they just made love, instead of him being her father and...and...

She squeezes her eyes shut. It's finally starting to sink in. All her fault. This is all her fault. She made him do this.

"What, no cuddles for your daddy?" He pulls her over to rest her head on his chest, and she lets herself be pulled, limp as a rag. 

It's like her mind is filled with static, too many thoughts at once, but none of them are clear enough to focus on. She shifts, trying to find a comfortable position. Between her legs she somehow feels numb and sore at the same time. It's like each movement from her frees another trickle of his come, smearing it between her thighs.

Her eyes hurt from crying, but she can't seem to cry again. She's in too many pieces for that.

Daddy doesn't seem to notice. "Oh, Princess, that was so good," he says. "Just like old times. I'm very glad you came and seduced me like that."

"I...seduced you, didn't I?"

"Of course you did. Coming and sitting on my lap like that...you always were such a tease. Trying to remind me of how it used to be, weren't you? You never would have done that if you didn't secretly want this."

Of course. Why else would she do what she'd done earlier? All along, what she'd secretly just wanted was for her father to fuck her again. And he'd done it. Because of her.

"I can't marry Justin," Laura says. She doesn't know where the words come from, just that it suddenly feels like they need to be said. "If he knew about this...oh god, if he knew, it would kill him. If he knew I did this, he would literally die." She feels tears sting her eyes again. Justin would never even look at her again if he knew that his fiancée was the kind of slut who would go and seduce her fucking father. All because she had to go tease him. All because she couldn't control herself.

Daddy doesn't say anything, but she can feel his gaze on her.

"I don't know what to do, Daddy," Laura says, her voice breaking. "I don't know what to do. It's all such a big mess, and we live together, and..." Her voice trails off into nothingness.

"Oh, sweetheart." He rubs her back, gentle and comforting. "Why don't we do this? If it's too difficult for you to face him, I can break the news to him tomorrow. I'll tell him that you don't want to see him anymore, and that you want him to leave. I'll arrange everything, and in the meantime you can stay here for as long as you like. Wouldn't that be great? It'll be just like old times. Moving back home, seeing your mom every day. Seeing _me_ every day." He pauses; cups one of her tits in his hand. "Letting me sneak into your room and fuck you every night."

It doesn't sound great. Not at all. What Laura really wants is to be back in the tiny apartment she shares with Justin, the tiny apartment they've turned into a home. She wants to wake up next to him every day, wants the sleepy cuddles and the silly dances in the kitchen and the lazy Netflix binges. But she can't have any of that. Because she went and fucked it all up.

So she mumbles, "I guess."

"'I guess'? I know I raised you better than that, sweetheart. What do we say?" 

She hesitates. "Thank you, Daddy."

He smiles and kisses her forehead. "Good girl."


End file.
